


Two for one

by WeirdoAmla



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, KakVege - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoAmla/pseuds/WeirdoAmla
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are in a happy relationship, however, they share a crush on Yamcha that the two Saiyans are deliberating over.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Two for one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis/gifts).



> This is a commission I did for Lapis!  
> If you would like to suggest a story idea to me, then head over to my twt @WeirdoAmla :D <3

Vegeta groaned as he stretched his back. 

He’d lie if he said he never felt sore after sparring with Goku. But it was a good type of sore. Though sparring was tiring, it also filled Vegeta with energy and excitement, yearning for something more after trading fists with Goku.

The shorter male slid his hands over the taller one’s back until he turned around to look down at him. Vegeta leaned up and captured Goku’s lips with his own, holding the younger Saiyan’s neck for stability.

Goku stifled a moan as he closed his eyes and leaned into Vegeta’s touch, closing his arms around him and deepening the kiss.

Vegeta finally retreated from the kiss to whisper: “Let’s go fuck,”

Goku didn’t outright laugh but chuckled softly. “You always ask that after we spar… does fighting excite you, Vegeta?”

The prince didn’t respond but leaned back in for a kiss. Goku happily returned the gesture and accepted Vegeta’s tongue running over his lower lip. It ran over Goku’s, causing both men to moan and grab at each other. almost ripping off each other’s already torn tops.

Vegeta once again let go. “Not here out in the open. If you wanna fuck, let’s go to bed.”

And they went off, leaving behind the destroyed patch of land they fought on earlier.

.

Goku bared his teeth and ran them and his tongue over Vegeta’s torso, making a quick stop at his nipple to tease it before going down his abs.

The prince groaned and leaned into Goku’s touch, leaning his head back in ecstasy. “Kakarot...” he whispered when the lower class lapped up around his pelvis, following his V-line. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Vegeta’s tight spandex pants, taking along his black boxer-briefs, and slipped them past his legs. 

Exposing the shorter man’s glossy and tanned skin of his toned limbs.

Goku leaned back and licked his lips and the gorgeous sight beneath him. The prince laid panting on his bed, nude and his hardened cock twitching on his abdomen, waiting for him to do something.

The younger finally removed his own clothing, exposing his buffed chest and rose and sunk with his quickened breath. His own glossy skin. Neither had bothered to shower beforehand as they were too engrossed by their aroused states.

And Goku’s stiffened member which reacted to Vegeta laying beautifully below him.

“Are you just going to stare at me, Kakarot?” Vegeta spoke up, a small cocky smirk plastered on his lips. “I know I’m irresistible, but my patience is running low.”

Goku chuckled, “I’m sorry, Geta,” he ran a hand over the man’s other peck, over the nipple he hadn’t yet touched. “but I love looking at you.” he pecked his navel.

Vegeta ran a hand through Goku’s sweaty, messy hair, running it softly down the man’s tight jawline and pinching his chin.

“How flattering, but you better start fucking me,” he said still just as cockily.

“Impatient, aren’t we, Geta?” Goku laughed and leaned away, grabbing his prince under his knees and pulling him forward. He leaned the shorter back before diving into him and lapping up his pucker.

Vegeta groaned and gripped the sheets, raising his hips for Goku to dig in deeper. The latter nearly folded him in half and wrapped his whole mouth around Vegeta, prodding deeper into his hole while he hooked his arms around the shorter man’s thighs.

Vegeta wailed at the intrusion and bucked his hips further, his arms almost gave out as they shook from the pleasure that washed over his lower half.

Goku released Vegeta, much to the prince’s displeasure, and swapped their positions. He laid down and helped Vegeta up to sit on his face, quickly latching onto him once more.

The prince rode the lower-class Saiyan’s face, rotating his hips and practically dancing on Goku’s tongue. The warm muscle poked its way past the ring of muscles to explore the man’s inner walls.

And the older between the two let out moans and loud cries of pleasure as Goku worked his way into him. But once again he was released against his will and moved to sit on Goku’s chest.

“Sit on your knees, Vegeta, I’m gonna finger you instead.” he smiled sweetly, but his lust shone through his gentle schtick. His eyes were darker and predatory, almost. Only Vegeta ever saw this adventurous side of Goku. And he could never say no to him.

So Vegeta obeyed and lifted his hips, sitting up on his knees instead, but bending over to lean on his palms for balance.

Goku slipped hid middle finger into his lover’s lubed hole, eliciting a hiss from the prince, yet he rolling his hips down so as to take in the digit further. Goku hummed at the heat surrounding his finger and began thrusting it in and out, painfully slow as to let Vegeta adjust to it first. 

But the older Saiyan grew impatient fast and began fucking himself.

Goku grabbed onto his hip to halt him, earning a glare from Vegeta. But that glare faded quickly as Goku returned a similar look, “Nu-uh, don’t get ahead of yourself, Geta.” he warned.

“Hurry up, Kakarot,” Vegeta whined back.

So, Goku complied. He added two more fingers and began thrusting at a faster pace, reaching deeper into Vegeta who began moaning again. 

“Oooh fuck! Fuck, that’s good! Keep going, Kaka- rot!” 

Goku’s grip still restricted him from fucking himself on Goku’s fingers, but he complied perfectly with Vegeta’s command so the prince could let him handle the rest. He was fucking him deep enough.

Vegeta snapped his eyes open and let out a particularly high moan. “Kakarot!” he whined once more.

Goku smirked, “Hey, did I find your sweet spot?” and rubbed the area that caused Vegeta to cry out. He replied by crying out again and attempting to rub Goku’s fingers over the same spot once more. The younger got the hint and continued fingering his boyfriend over that same sweet spot.

A pool of pre-cum began forming on Vegeta’s slit and it rolled down his length, the prince was getting close to his climax.

Goku growled in his throat, biting his bottom lip as he reached for the thick cock and slowly stroked the length, spreading the leaking pre-cum over it.

Vegeta moaned again and chanted Goku’s name while more pre-cum leaked from his cock, feeling himself almost reaching his orgasm.

“Kakarot! Kakarot! Fuck, deeper! C’mon, almost-!” 

Goku groaned and leaned in, attaching his teeth on his lover’s shoulder while he rubbed the cock in his hand faster, reaching deeper inside Vegeta to abuse his prostate, dragging Vegeta’s orgasm out forcefully.

“Kakarot!” seed coated both men’s abs and sticky drops dripped onto their thighs. Goku continued to prod Vegeta’s hole until he’d full rode out his orgasm. Vegeta collapsed onto Goku’s chest and Goku’s fingers eventually slipped out of him. 

They laid there in silence, Goku stroking Vegeta’s sweaty back while the prince leaned into his touch and caught his breath, his arms loosely wrapped around Goku’s waist.

“You good?” Goku asked the smaller man who nodded. “Am fine...”

“Wanna go shower?” Goku offered.

“Together?”

Goku grinned and hummed.

They grabbed two clean pairs of underwear and a pair of towels before hopping into the shower.

They washed each other’s backs and helped to rub shampoo in the one another’s hair.

“Hey, Geta, I kinda wanted to ask you something,” Goku started while washing his arms off with a washcloth.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”

“So...” Goku averted his eyes, “Remember what you said a while back, about Yamcha?”

Vegeta stiffened, his face going red, “What about him?” he almost whispered, now averting his eyes as well.

“Well, I wanted to ask if you had changed your mind? I mean, we agreed that we both liked him,” Goku looked at the shorter for his answer.

Vegeta slowly shook his head.

“So you still like him?”

“Where is this going, Kakarot?”

“I wanted to suggest, you know, giving it a try,” he said with no worry in the world.

Vegeta struggled to understand what Goku was getting at, though.

“Excuse me, you want to do _what_ exactly?” Vegeta faced Goku properly, thick eyebrow raised in consternation.

“I meant, if we’re both crushing on him, we can try to have sex with him? And if he doesn’t like us back then we won’t. But if he does, it can be our little thing, you know?”

Now, Vegeta knew better than anyone else about Saiyan culture and how monogamy wasn’t as strict of a tradition for them as it was for humans. Vegeta didn’t even have a mother, his father never told him and he never bothered to ask. He frankly didn’t care either.

However, thinking about Goku, him and Yamcha together… It made Vegeta physically shiver with.. exhilaration?

“I...” he breathed out. 

Goku could see the goosebumps forming on other man’s arms and he smiled. He reached for the arm and tenderly stroked it with just the tips of his fingers. He managed to back Vegeta into the wall by approaching him and leaned in so deep, his lips almost brushed over the shell of Vegeta’s ear. “Don’t you like that idea? He can sit on your cock and I can stroke his cock while we make out. We can all share kisses, and blowies… just make each other feel good. All three of us...”

Vegeta’s erection returned fast with those words whispered into his ear. He moaned so soft anyone could’ve missed it if they weren’t as close as Goku was right now. “You’re a fucking pervert, Kakarot. A huge one at that.” he simply croaked out.

But Goku knew that meant ‘yes’ in Vegeta’s unique language and he grinned at the prince. “Do I need to help with that,” he nodded at Vegeta’s erection. The latter simply grabbed him by his wet locks and pushed him down, “Fucking suck on it,” the prince demanded.

Goku wasted no time and delightfully sucked on the thick rod, taking it all the way down to the base.

Vegeta shuddered and leaned forward, sinking as deep as he could into Goku’s hot, wet throat. 

The younger’s non-existent gag reflex wasn’t just convenient for scarfing down food the way he did, but also for deepthroating dick. Which was one of Goku’s natural talents that only got discovered when he blew Vegeta for the first time. It amazed both of the Saiyans, frankly.

Vegeta’s mind began wandering, though, and now all he could think about was Goku on his knees in front of Yamcha, taking in the human’s dick as he did to Vegeta.

If Vegeta was any good at guessing from looking at Yamcha’s pants, he’d say the man was pretty hung. Imagining a cock almost as large as his own sliding down Goku’s throat and cumming in it, had Vegeta shaking.

Goku watched in awe as the prince bit his lip.

The latter switched from thoughts and with his eyes closed, he could imagine Yamcha sucking him off instead of Goku. 

Those big, brown eyes with streaks of black bangs sticking to his forehead from sweat, looking up at Vegeta while he held his Saiyan cock by the base and slid on and off his cock, leaving a trail of saliva behind with each stroke. 

Vegeta audibly groaned at the imagination, the physical act happening on his cock only making it better.

“Are you thinking about him?” Goku popped off to ask, his grin clear in the question. Vegeta opened one eye to stare down at him, a little annoyed he stopped but flustered that he was caught.

“It’s your fault, running that filthy mouth of yours.”

Goku could only giggle before continuing what he’d started and worked Vegeta to his second orgasm.

They finished their shower and discussed the matter further, reminiscing on how their thoughts and memories merged while they were fused as Vegito. And both their innocent and not so innocent fantasies about the human man.

Pretty much anything they had tried together, they wished to try on Yamcha as well.

They imagined Yamcha taking Vegeta from behind, Yamcha riding Goku, taking turns to suck his cock, Yamcha deep throating either of them, slash taking turns sucking their dicks.

It made the Saiyans’ hearts race with anticipation and made them horny all over again.

But the one problem they were stuck with was: did Yamcha even like them back?

And better yet, how the hell were Goku and Vegeta supposed to approach him with their confession, slash offer to sleep with them?

For the two Saiyans, it was relatively easy to figure out they were attracted to one another.

Saiyans give off pheromones to indicate to a potential mate they want to get intimate with them. Goku had no knowledge of this, but his behaviour changed and his senses were alerted by the pheromones Vegeta gave off. His skin grew hot and his heart began beating faster. Goku began feeling a little hot in his pants and the urge to pounce the prince and take possession of him grew rapidly.

That’s when the prince explained how they were wired to mate, how pheromones worked and the whole works.

It took a while but Goku finally understood, it excited him even.

So Vegeta facepalmed as he had to explain that using Saiyan pheromones on a human wouldn’t work.

“But why not? Has anyone ever tried?” Goku continued to ask.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and pondered the question. To be fair, he actually had no idea. Perhaps it wouldn’t have the same effect on a human, but nobody had actually tried it out.

As if Goku read his mind he piped up: “Let’s go try it then! We have nothing to lose!” and he dragged Vegeta by the hand, launching into the air without warning and leaving Vegeta hanging in mid-air for a moment, yelling obscenities at his mate for the lack of warning.

.

Goku knew about Yamcha’s work schedule and whereabouts, for the most part, thanks to his ‘observing’. Vegeta told him it was stalking, but Goku disagreed.

At any rate, Goku knew today he was helping Tien and Chiaotzu at their farm.

“So what’s your plan, Kakarot? Just walk up to him, chat him up and release your pheromones in the hopes that it’ll work?”

Goku merely shrugged, “Pretty much,”

Vegeta facepalmed, “I hope for your sake it works because if not, I will kick you for embarrassing both of us.”

“Hey! How is it embarrassing?”

“Because you always say some dumb shit! Your conversation skills are little to none! Make sure you have a single topic in mind to talk about and make it make sense!”

“Fine,” the Saiyan in orange pouted before they approached their shared crush as he was hard at work.

Yamcha sensed the two strong power levels approaching him and turned around, only to see his two Saiyan friends. He smiled as he waved at them, “Hey, guys! What’s up?”

“Hey, Yamcha! Goku greeted back as he grinned widely.

“Vegeta,” Yamcha nodded at the shorter male grinningly.

The prince felt a little tug in his chest at the lack of greeting. Though, Yamcha did say ‘Hey, guys’ not just ‘Hey, Goku’. But why did he then simply say ‘Vegeta’? What did that mean-?

  
  


“So Vegeta and I wanted to invite you to hang out and grab some dinner. Tonight, if you can?” Goku’s words snapped Vegeta from his worrying train of thoughts.

And slowly he sensed the pheromones Goku was giving off. It took some strength for Vegeta to not respond physically to him. But more importantly, he was paying attention to Yamcha’s response to the pheromones.

To his disappointment, there was a lack of response on them, but Yamcha seemed delighted by the invitation.

“Sure thing! Sounds great! I don’t have any work tonight so that works out for me.” he leaned onto his gardening hoe as he and Goku continued to talk. 

It didn’t seem weird to either of them that Vegeta wasn’t saying much. Which worked out well for him, since he was too preoccupied staring Yamcha down as the unholy thoughts from earlier in the shower slowly returned.

Which was troubling since Goku hadn’t stopped releasing his pheromones.

It gave Vegeta a not so smart idea. 

Goku lightly flinched as Vegeta, too, released his pheromones. And for a moment, they thought it worked.

“Hey, is it just me or is it suddenly getting warmer…?” Yamcha fanned himself as he huffed.

“Nope, I’m fine,” Goku shrugged nonchalantly and Vegeta shook his head.

“Well, if it’s alright with you guys, come pick me up at seven, I should be done over here by then. And it gives me time for a shower.” Yamcha chuckled at the end.

“Great! We’ll see you then,” Goku agreed.

He and Vegeta simultaneously quit giving off pheromones and felt a wave of relief wash over them. Any longer and they might’ve done something and fucked up.

Vegeta gave the human a small grin before flying off with Goku, leaving him confused and intrigued.

That grin almost seemed genuine, something Vegeta normally didn’t do.

.

“That went as well as it could’ve.” Vegeta sighed and plopped down on his bed. Goku joined him and sat on the edge.

“I don’t think it had that much effect on him...” Goku huffed disappointedly.

Vegeta turned his head to the younger Saiyan, “You think?” he deadpanned.

“Yeah, he got a little hot suddenly, but not much else happened.”

Vegeta sighed and dropped the matter. This man was such dunce.

“But hey, at least we got a date with Yamcha!” Goku smiled

Vegeta’s eyes widened. “A date?! It’s not- a date!” the prince’s cheeks flushed a shade of red as he sputtered.

Goku thought it was adorable. “Aw, Vegeta, are you getting shy suddenly?” he laughed and mounted the smaller man, trailing kisses down his neck.

Vegeta groaned at the pressure Goku’s thigh put on his crotch and he tried pushing the big oaf off him. But soon basked in the light touches on his skin. “I hate you sometimes...” he grumbled.

“No, you don’t~”

.

Goku and Vegeta arrived at Tien’s place where Yamcha stood waiting outside.

He looked stunning in his casual fit for the evening. He always looked amazing and fashionable, anything he wore looked stylish.

“You guys look nice.” he nodded impressed at the two men who were equally nicely dressed.

They blushed at the compliment and then were off.

  
  


.

Yamcha’s mind failed him to stay focused as heat and drowsiness took over him. 

He remembered the fast food place he, Goku and Vegeta were at just moments ago, eating big beef burgers and chatting.

They had confessed their love to him, not smoothly, but as the subject of the Saiyan’s relationship came up, it slipped out.

Next thing he knew, they were at Goku and Vegeta’s place, on their bed, butt naked with Vegeta thrusting into him and tugging at his nipples while Goku sucked on his cock.

Yamcha had never felt so much pleasure in his life. It was intoxicating. 

And it almost felt surreal, the two men he had been pining over n secret suddenly arriving at his feet and confessed what Yamcha had been too scared to do. Afraid of rejection and being ridiculed. But _this_ is what he had been missing out on.

  
  


Yamcha bucked his hips and further thrust into the comfortable heat that was Goku’s mouth. He yelped as Vegeta rolled his nipples between his fingers. 

“Oh, fuck,” Yamcha breathed, “you guys feel amazing...”

Vegeta chuckled from behind, “This what you been dreaming of?”

“Yes, I’ve wanted you two for so long...Ah!”

Another thrust from his hips as Goku caressed Yamcha’s balls. The tip of Yamcha’s cock disappeared in the back of Goku’s throat and the walls squeezed Yamcha oh so tight.

“He’s good, huh?” Vegeta smirked, tugging harder at Yamcha’s nipples. 

“Yes!” Yamcha gasped and moaned louder.

“He’s a natural, no gag reflex, it’s all-natural talent.” the prince boasted for the other Saiyan.

Goku smiled with his eyes and slowly slid off Yamcha’s cock, leaving only the tip in his mouth where he teased the slit with the tip of his tongue.

Yamcha shuddered and another loud moan escaped his lips. He felt his climax approaching and Vegeta drug him there on cue by thrusting into him hard, pushing in just the right place for Yamcha to finally cum.

Goku hummed and swallowed every last drop that slid down his throat before loudly popping off Yamcha’s cock. His gaze was dark and lustful as he licked his licks like he just had a meal.

The three panted in unison as they stayed attached to one another and slowly came down from their orgasms.

“I love you guys,” Yamcha chuckled between huffs, receiving nibbles and kisses from the Saiyans.


End file.
